iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Iylanomicon
The Iylanomicon is the name of a collection of works by an unknown, generally thought to be human female author. The term comes not from the author's name but from a series of very short letters that were found preceding all of the major works. There exists no bound or whole copy of the Iylanomicon as the name serves only to categorize the many works of the author. The most extensive collection of the pages, notes, illustrations, and collected objects exists in the city of Arbornob. Some 800 separate artifacts are held at the Marielle Estate and have highly limited access. Different works have been copied and distributed with some being used in every day life. The Iylanomicon, for example, lays out how best to cast Nitor, how to judge the flow of a body of water, a basis for the categorization of stone and ore, a categorization of trees, the habits of game animals, the migratory patterns of fish and bird populations, etc. While other works are used very infrequently. There is an unfinished anatomy of humans, gothes, and dwarves. These anatomical layouts are sometimes thought to have at one time been completed but are now missing areas. Support for this theory lies in the very intricate understanding of how all 3 races process food, but nothing on liquids. These rarely used works are often scapegoats for conjurings, surgeries, or any number of activities gone wrong and so are not widely known. The location of many of them is still unknown, the only mentions of them are by those who are being hung or imprisoned for life as to where they learned their craft. Known Works The known works of the Iylanomicon are sorted into 5 books, Book 1 focuses mainly on non-living things, Book 2 focuses on animals and plants, Book 3 focuses on the races, animal handling, crop tending, and tool making, Book 4 is concerned with Thaumaturgey, Alchemy, and Artiface, and Book 5 focuses on Theology, Golemancy, Astronomy, and many miscellaneous topics. It is important to note that none of these books exists or is referenced in any of the works, it is simply a way of sorting the collections. * Book 1 ** Terrum *** Soil *** Land forms *** Rocks ** Oceanum *** Lakes and Ponds *** Rivers and Streams *** Weather * Book 2 ** Mammalia *** Woodland **** Tree Dwelling **** Ground Dwelling **** Underground Dwelling *** Jungle **** Tree Dwelling **** Ground Dwelling **** Underground Dwelling *** Plains **** Large Ground Dwelling **** Small Ground Dwelling **** Underground Dwelling *** Savanna **** Tree Dwelling **** Ground Dwelling *** Tundra **** Migratory **** Nonmigratory *** Desert *** Cavernous *** Fungal **** Spore consuming **** Predatory ** Fungi *** Chain *** Lone ** Aviary ** Apis *** Colonial *** Lone *** Productive ** Aquatica *** Saline **** Air breathing **** Water breathing *** Freshwater **** Air Breathing **** Water breathing ** Amphibios *** Cold *** Cool *** Temperate *** Warm *** Hot ** Reptilia *** Large *** Small ** Flora *** Woodland *** Jungle *** Plains *** Tundra *** Savanna *** Desert *** Cavernous *** Fungal * Book 3 ** Human *** External **** Face **** Abdomen **** Limbs *** Internal **** Cranium **** Chest **** Abdomen **** Limbs ** Gothe *** External **** Face **** Abdomen **** Limbs *** Internal **** Cranium **** Chest **** Abdomen **** Limbs ** Dwarf ***External **** Face **** Abdomen **** Limbs *** Internal **** Cranium **** Chest **** Abdomen **** Limbs ** Animals *** Cow *** Goat *** Sheep *** Ram *** Bear *** Dog *** Cat *** Yak *** Buffalo *** Deer *** Chicken *** Duck *** Llama ** Plants *** Consumable **** Roots **** Fruits **** Berries **** Leaves *** Medicinal **** External ***** Root ***** Fruit ***** Berries ***** Leaves **** Internal ***** Roots ***** Fruits ***** Berries ***** Leaves * Book 4 ** Thaumaturgey *** Aspects **** Primal **** Compound **** Second Compound ** Alchemy *** Elements *** Fluids ** Artiface *** Metals *** Powders ** Apothecary *** Hexes *** Charms *** Cures * Book 5 ** Astronomy *** Planets *** Stars **** *** Moons ** Golemancy *** Thaumaturgey *** Artiface *** Alchemy ** Theology *** Gods *** The Fallen *** The Peripherals Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5